<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Melodic Hush by mezzaluna_ch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671396">A Melodic Hush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezzaluna_ch/pseuds/mezzaluna_ch'>mezzaluna_ch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, First Love, Light-Hearted, M/M, soft fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:35:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezzaluna_ch/pseuds/mezzaluna_ch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Jeno heard it... It was just in the passing.</p><p>The second time he hears it... It's amidst the noisy murmurs flowing in the hallway air.</p><p>The third time he hears it... Renjun is singing it to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>'00 FIC FEST ROUND TWO</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Melodic Hush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For #00011</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i> It's you that made me want to write you a love song everyday using the most romantic chorus… </i>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i> You softly sing along… </i>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>♬♩♪♩♬ ♬♩♪♩♬ ♬♩♪♩♬</p>
</div><p>The first time he heard it... </p><p>It was just in the passing.</p><p>It was like a whisper among the noise that floats in the air. Like a squeak from the slightly adjacent door. Like a hush from an old instrument. It was barely a hum yet it made his ears perked up. </p><p>Jeno can still vividly remember it as if it was just yesterday.</p><p>
  <i>It was supposed to be just a simple lunch time on an ordinary school day but his so-called best friend chose that day to cause trouble. His last class ended earlier than usual so he arrived at the school cafeteria ahead before Donghyuck. He lazily scans the cafeteria, checking it out. First, he notices that the food is already set-up, hot and steaming, ready for the students to grab. Second, he notices a couple of students at a corner, attention on their school works while their pens are busy scribbling on the white sheet. Lastly, Jeno got bored looking around a cafeteria that isn't bustling with rowdy students that it’s like a new scenario to him, but then this day is one those rare days where he stays there that's barely lunch time. In the end, he opted to grab his phone, playing some games while killing his waiting time.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>‘I'm in the clinic. Come and get me.’ A message pops up in the middle of his game. A worry frown appears in his handsome face.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>It is not a surprise that Donghyuck gets in trouble, Jeno even expects it. He knows how free-spirited and outspoken his friend is. A little too much, if Jeno is to be honest about it.  A trait Donghyuck proudly flaunts. A trait that most of the time put him in trouble. Also, a cause of worry for him.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>As Jeno strides, the once quiet hallway starts being filled with students who are excited for lunch after a half days’ worth of class. Despite his concern, Jeno decides to take time as he walks among the sea of students, passing by several classrooms, an array of club rooms then the auditorium.</i>
</p><p><i>The place where the sound came from...</i> </p><p><i>At that time, the door was slightly adjacent when he passed by it. At first, he intends to just not really pay attention to the faint first notes coming from the instrument being played, which he assumes to be a piano. He can't even figure out the song, in reality. But when a voice started singing along, that was when the magic entranced him.</i> </p><p>
  <i>A voice that was so faint yet it made him stop in his tracks, briefly forgetting that he was on his way to fetch his troublesome best friend.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>“What took you so long?” His friend greets him with an arched brow.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“What trouble did you get yourself into this time?” Jeno retorts back, leaning by the clinic door, arms crossing over his chest.</i>
</p><p><i>“Nothing serious.” Donghyuck reasons out.</i> </p><p>
  <i>“I think it’s serious though. Too serious, in fact.” This time, it’s Jeno’s turn to give his friend an arched brow.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Come on, let’s have lunch.” Donghyuck says, ignoring his statement.</i>
</p><p>Days pass in a blur as term papers, essays, projects and exams are being tossed at almost every class. Those things make Jeno exhausted at the end of day but then once he spends a moment in silence, all he hears is that particular voice on his head on repeat, as if it’s on loop. Honestly, he never heard it again since that day. He tried passing by the auditorium at the same time almost everyday but it’s either close or openly empty. </p><p>There’s just something in it that seems to pull him, making him want to listen to it on full volume, if given the chance.</p><p>"Stop daydreaming for the nth time, Lee Jeno!" A shout made Jeno yelp from his seat.</p><p>"Damn Lee Donghyuck!" Jeno shouts back as he abruptly stands up to prevent himself from landing on his butt. He hovers at the table, glaring at his best friend who raises his head, eyes glaring at him too. It's quite a sight that some students turn their attention to them, anticipating their next move.</p><p>"Okay... okay... Loosen up, you idiots."  It's his other friend, Na Jaemin, the school's number one charmer, who butts in, settling on a seat as he places his lunch tray on the table.</p><p>"What's your problem, Hyuck?" Jeno asks, while sitting down.</p><p>"As if you don't know! What are you always daydreaming about?" Donghyuck insists curiously, looking at him straight in the eye.</p><p>"Daydreaming? Who? Lee Jeno?" Jaemin asks furiously, looking at them in confusion.</p><p>"I'm not daydreaming! I don't even know what Donghyuck is talking about. I’m already too busy to be spacing out." Jeno denies. He knows what his friend means. He just refuses to admit it and says that his friend is right. If he does that, it will only add another point in Donghyuck's already high ego level.</p><p><i>Lee Jeno being distracted and daydreaming about other stuff aside from school</i> — a thing Donghyuck and Jaemin find amusing and he knows it very well. If he doesn't play his cards well, his friends will not let him live a single day with all of their nosiness and curiosity. </p><p>So rather than feeding their suspicions, he's planning to deny it with all his might. </p><p>"Remember that day when I end up spending lunch at the clinic? The day when you ditch us at lunch?" Donghyuck said, eyes glistening.</p><p>"I can't remember that particular day." Jaemin replies, feigning ignorance.</p><p>"Anyways, something’s on his mind these days that he keeps spacing out. I think it started from there." Donghyuck concludes with an eye roll.</p><p>"What keeps you daydreaming?" Jaemin narrows his eyes at him.</p><p>"I would like to think that it's a who." Donghyuck persists, smirking at him.</p><p>“What makes you say that?”</p><p>“I saw him hovering in the hallway by the auditorium one day.” </p><p>“What are you even doing in a place that’s totally opposite from your usual route? You don’t even have a class near there, Jeno.” Jaemin says in a matter-of-factly manner. </p><p>"Stop it, Lee Donghyuck. I’m warning you." Jeno says in a low voice, glaring at him again while ignoring Jaemin. </p><p>Donghyuck sticks his tongue out at him. Jaemin places his face on his palm as he leans on the table, pondering.</p><p>"Seeing Jeno being this defensive is quite something else." Jaemin declares with a smirk after a moment.</p><p>"Not you too, Na Jaemin. Don’t fall into Hyuck's nonsense trap." Jeno retorts at his other friend.</p><p>"That's an interesting statement, coming from you." Jaemin replies in a playful tone.</p><p> </p><p>Today is a day where almost all of his teachers decide to drop a semester's worth of projects and all Jeno wants is to go home and rest before starting the work. He is in the middle of gathering his things as his class ended a few minutes ago. Schoolwork always keeps him busy and exhausted, not that he's complaining. In fact, Jeno is your diligent top student in the neighbourhood, a thing his friends, Donghuck and Jaemin, calls him every time he puts his school first before them, which isn't wrong. School is for our future, after all. He just cares for his GPA more than his friends but he cares for them too, another fact the three of them know very well.</p><p>Jeno releases a soft sigh under his breath as he checks on his school things, seeing if there's something he forgets. Right after, he walks towards his locker. He is in the middle of staring at his opened locker while mind-sorting his things that are messily piled up when an arm suddenly rests on his broad shoulders, pulling him out of his reverie.</p><p>"Hey, you didn't forget Donghyuck, did you?" Jaemin questions him, knitting his brows. Jeno's brain buffers for a minute then looks at him with an apologetic smile he could muster.</p><p>Of course, along the hectic day that it has already been, he forgets.</p><p>"He wants us to wait for him after school. He got a play practice, you know, for the University Yearly Recital." Jaemin’s statement reminds Jeno that while they are best friends, they don’t have the same course and schedule. With Donghyuck majoring in Performing Arts and Jaemin in Culinary, Jeno chooses Sports Science.</p><p>"Can't I pass this time?"</p><p>"No. You're out of passes, my friend." Jaemin teases.</p><p>"Whatever. Don't you have a club meeting or something today too?" Jeno wonders, hoping he can make an escape for the day.</p><p>"Cancelled. Now let's get going because I want to know what's their play about?" Jaemin starts urging him.</p><p>"Cancelled?! How come?" Jeno asks, eyes go rounder than before as if what he heard is the most impossible thing to happen.</p><p>“I don't know, don't even care. Now, we should really hurry." Jaemin replies with a shrug.</p><p>With urgency that Jeno doesn't quite understand, He watches Jaemin shut his locker with force and drags him towards a practice room that he didn't know existed in the first place. The first thing he catches sight on is Donghyuck pacing back and forth with a script at hand, muttering his lines.</p><p>"What's the play all about?" Jaemin asks, instead of greeting. Jeno stands still behind.</p><p>"Rude." Donghyuck scoffs, then motions with his free hand for them to come inside.</p><p>"About some star-crossed lovers." A voice chimes in, only to find out it's from Jisung, a friend Jeno knows from a few classes they shared.</p><p>"Oh! That's interesting." Jaemin's eyes shine with mirth and then approaches Jisung to take a look at the script which the latter gladly hands to him. It’s no shock that Jaemin happily flounders around the place with confidence although he is sure that this is their first time seeing Hyuck’s play practice with the team.</p><p>"Hyuck, do we really have to wait for you?" Jeno asks in an annoyed tone.</p><p>"Of course! I need an audience, anyways. So you, two, can do the role." Donghyuck insists in such a stubborn way Jeno knows.</p><p>"But we're on a little break right now so just take a seat and do your homework in the meantime." His friend continues. Surrendering to his friend's stubbornness, Jeno reluctantly heed. It's better to do something than be idle while Donghyuck is busy on his own. </p><p>Being productive is better, after all. </p><p>When he lets his sight scan around, that's the only time he notices someone else is sitting in a corner in silence, eyes fixed on his sketchbook as his pencil makes rapid brushes on it. A person with a lovely small face and with his brows furrowed in concentration, tuning out everything around him as Jeno watches him.  He keeps staring at the busy student who looks beautiful as the warm ray of afternoon sun hovers around him. </p><p>The more he stares at him, the more Jeno feels enchanted.</p><p> </p><p> "So… what are your plans for the rest of the day?" </p><p>A question breaks Jeno's peaceful study time in the hustling library. When he looks to the direction of the sound, Donghyuck meets his gaze with an annoying wide grin. </p><p>"You're up to no good again." Jeno narrows his eyes at his friend.</p><p>"I have been trying to get hold of you for days now." Donghyuck answers as he takes a seat across him.</p><p>Jeno scoffs.</p><p>"So as I was asking, what are your plans?" Donghyuck continues, sporting an expectant look on his face.</p><p>"Why are you suddenly interested?" Jeno counters.</p><p>"Just answer the damn question." His friend is clearly irritated.</p><p>"No. I'm rejecting anything you are about to say."</p><p>"Really? Well then, that's too bad. I'm about to let you see the apple of your eye." Donghyuck states with a click of his tongue.</p><p>"Apple of my eye? Who?" Jeno baffles.</p><p>"Try harder, baby. I saw you staring and ogling at the beautiful art-major student." </p><p>"Ah… so he's an art-major student." Jeno mutters under his breath.</p><p>"...but it's still a no!" He continues.</p><p>"Your loss, not mine." Donghyuck rolls his eyes upwards.</p><p>Jeno rolls his eyes at his friend as a response and goes back in reading his stock of reference books. He has an essay due by the end of the week and he only covered a quarter of it. Donghyuck lingers around him, just to pass his free time as he plays on his phone and then leaves in time for his class. His study time continues on as the clock ticks. Book after book, he skims through it meticulously, making sure he got every point that can be relatable to his essay. </p><p>“So…” A voice interrupts him.</p><p>“Donghyuck, go away.” He replies right away without looking up.</p><p>“I’m not Donghyuck.”  The stranger deadpans, making Jeno abruptly tear away his eyes from the books. He comes face to face with the art-major student that he was just talking about earlier.</p><p><i>This must be some kind coincidence.</i>  Jeno thought as he kept on staring at the pretty student in front of him for a few moments. His sight follows as the pretty student clears his throat and takes the vacant seat in front of him. </p><p>“I was supposed to ask you if this seat is vacant or not but it seems vacant.” As the words reach his ears, Jeno blinks rapidly in succession, trying to absorb everything that has happened in a minute or two.</p><p>“Sorry… I’m sorry. I really am.” He apologizes with an awkward smile.</p><p>“It’s fine. I hope you don’t mind too. The library is quite packed at this hour.” </p><p>“No… I don’t.” </p><p>Despite the cumbersome air around them and the unpleasant first conversation, they spent the rest of the afternoon in silence as Jeno continues with his essay and the art student focuses on sketching on what Jeno seems to notice is his portfolio. No other words are exchanged as time passes but Jeno can’t help but steal a quick glance every once in a while. </p><p>He secretly hopes the student across him didn’t notice.</p><p> </p><p>“Babe, why don’t you accompany me to the café that just opened a few days ago?” Jaemin asks, swinging an arm around him. When he gets out of his last class, Jaemin is already outside, waiting for him with a wide grin.</p><p>“Don’t you have a class right now?” Jeno arches a brow at his friend.</p><p>“That’s the problem. The professor ditched us, leaving me broken-hearted. So, you have no choice but to go with me because I need to be consoled.” Jaemin explains in a dramatic manner. If Jeno didn't know better, he would have thought Jaemin is the Performing Arts major and not Donghyuck.</p><p>“You can go there on your own Jaemin.” Jeno reasons out.</p><p>“Didn’t you hear what I just said, babe? I need to be consoled.” </p><p>“Call me babe one more time and I’ll push you down the stairs and make sure that you’ll land on your face, flat.” Jeno threatens.</p><p>“Come on, let’s go.” Jaemin blatantly ignores him and drags him before he can utter a protest. </p><p> </p><p>“Three Iced Americano to go please. Add a shot of espresso on one order.” Jaemin orders.</p><p>“Three?” Jeno turns to his friend in wonder.</p><p>“We’re not going home just yet. We’re going to attend another play practice today and we’re heading there after this.” His friend supplies.</p><p>“What? Jaemin, no. I’ll head home now. You can go there if you want but not me. I’m too tired for this.”</p><p>“You’re coming with me whether you like it or not. Hyuck told me there’s something interesting for you today.” Jaemin holds his wrists tightly, eyes glistening with playful mirth.</p><p>“Can the two of you just let me be?” Jeno defends, trying to free himself but Jaemin just shakes his head in defiance.</p><p>By the time they arrive at the auditorium the actors are on the stage, practicing their act as they exchange lines after lines. Donghyuck even gives them a small wave when he sees them. Jeno scans the area in silence, noticing that some of the crew are busy preparing and painting the props as they walk all over the place. </p><p>When he catches a familiar figure, he tenses. It’s been a week since their encounter in the library.</p><p>“So… he’s the one Hyuck has been mentioning about.” Jaemin’s statement rings through him that he subtly clears his throat. </p><p>“I heard he’s an art student and Chenle’s cousin.” Jaemin continues.</p><p>“Chenle?”</p><p>“Chenle is the one playing the piano. He’s Hyuck’s friend.” Jaemin turns his head towards the stage. Jeno just nods.</p><p>“Also, he’s totally your type. Guess, Hyuck’s going to introduce the two of you today.” Jaemin states again, this time flashing him a playful annoying grin.</p><p>“Did the two of make another bet?”</p><p>“As much as we love making bets, this time we didn’t. We are here to help you. It doesn’t hurt to meet new people, right?” </p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>Before Jeno heads home, he indeed gets to meet the pretty student – Huang Renjun, along with his cousin Chenle. He learns that they are from China and that they just came to Korea to pursue their studies. He also learns that Renjun is the one in-charge for the stage of the upcoming recital. Of course, when Renjun tells them about their first encounter, his friends burst out laughing and keep on teasing him. He swears he glares at his friend too many times during the whole duration.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>♬♩♪♩♬ ♬♩♪♩♬ ♬♩♪♩♬</p>
</div>Jeno is on his way to the university library for another study session when he passes by the music room. Amidst the noisy murmurs flowing in the hallway air, a melody goes along with it. He’s ready to ignore it and continues to go but when he hears it at a high volume, Jeno stops. It’s the same melody from before but this time, he can’t figure out which among the music room it is coming from. Another difference that he notices from the first time is that there's no voice singing along with it. But then, for the second time, his ears are being blessed by the same tune on a warm sunny afternoon.<p>“Jeno?” He turns to see Chenle throwing a quizzical look at him.</p><p>“Uh… hi.” Jeno greets.</p><p>“You’re Lee Jeno, right? Hyuck’s friend. I’m Chenle.”</p><p>“Yes, I am and yes, I remember you.” He confirms with a slight nod.</p><p>“What are you doing here, by the way?” Chenle asks him, curiosity evident in his voice.</p><p>“Actually, I’m just passing by. I’m on my way to the library.” Jeno reasons out, mentally hoping the latter will believe him.</p><p>When Chenle throws him a few nods in agreement, Jeno releases a soft relief sigh under his breath. So much for listening to the beautiful melody, he opts to leave and head straight to the library.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me! Excuse me!” A shout in the middle of the crowded hallway rings through. When Jeno turns to look, he sees a small figure carrying a canvas bigger than him but he can clearly recognize that it is Renjun, struggling as he makes his way.</p><p>“Hey! Let me help you.” Jeno states as he approaches him. Renjun looks at him for a moment before nodding in acknowledgement.  After adjusting their hold on the large canvas, they keep walking carefully as to not to damage it. </p><p>“What were you thinking when you decided to carry this canvas that’s obviously bigger than you?” Jeno questions him after putting it at the stage.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Renjun answers with a shrug and then starts unveiling it, revealing it to be a painting of the night sky under the shades of dark blue and purple, decorated with a series of silver dots that Jeno recognizes as the twinkling stars. The painting itself is captivating and mesmerizing, the longer Jeno stares at it.</p><p>“Wow… it’s amazing.” He mutters under his breath.</p><p>“Thanks. It’s actually part of those.” Renjun states, pointing at the stack of covered canvases at a corner of the stage.</p><p>“You painted all of those? All by yourself?” Jeno inquires, eyes fleeting between the canvas and the student.</p><p>“I drew them but I certainly didn’t paint all of those. That’s simply suicide.”</p><p>“You’re simply a genius.”</p><p>“I’m an art student. What do you expect?” Renjun flashes him a smirk.</p><p>“Right… How can I ever forget.” Jeno states in a teasing tone.</p><p>“By the way Jeno, thank you for helping me. It really means a lot. You’re a life saviour back there.” Renjun offers a smile that makes Jeno’s heart skip a beat without warning.</p><p>Jeno can only speechlessly nod, feeling heat creeping up in his cheeks.</p><p>“So, if you are busy, you can leave now. Again, thank you. I’ll treat you to some food whenever you’re free. Just tell me.” </p><p>“No… I’m not busy. I’ll take your treat today. That is... if you’re free.” </p><p>“Okay, fine with me but let’s do it later. I want to hang around here for an hour or so.”</p><p>“I’ll keep you company then. What should we do here?” Jeno asks as he scans the large empty auditorium.</p><p>“Follow me.” Renjun stands up. </p><p>Jeno follows him, only to be led to a mini practice room adjacent to the back stage.</p><p>“Do you play? Or do you sing? Choose.” Renjun asks after they settle themselves in front of the piano.</p><p>“I’m not sure.” Jeno says awkwardly.</p><p>“Silly. Donghyuck told me you can play and that your singing voice is good.” Renjun retorts and starts hitting the keys, creating a song that’s quite oddly familiar in his ears. Jeno knits his brows in confusion as he listens to it more with every succession of notes being played by Renjun’s dainty fingers.</p><p>When Renjun hums along, Jeno exclaims.</p><p>“You’re the one who sang that day!”</p><p>“That day?” Renjun immediately stops and turns to him with a puzzled look.</p><p>“Oh  yeah! I think I first heard this song before. I found it so catching even though I can’t recognize the song.”</p><p>“Was it this one that you heard before?” </p><p>Renjun starts hitting the keys again. This time, he sings along and Jeno swears he thinks for a second that an angel is singing him to sleep the afternoon away. He keeps listening, watching as the fingers busily pressing the black and white keys in alternately, eliciting a soothing melody in the silent room.</p><p>“It’s a Chinese song.” </p><p>“…huh?” Jeno belatedly responses. </p><p>“The song, Jeno. It’s a Chinese song.” Renjun chuckles.</p><p>“You’re cute.” Jeno utters mindlessly, still staring at him.</p><p>“Well, you’re handsome.” Renjun replies confidently.</p><p>Jeno chokes at the unexpected response, causing him to cough. Renjun just laughs out loud and then gives him light back rubs in an attempt to calm him.</p><p>“Let’s go and have some desserts.” Renjun declares after a few heartbeats. </p><p>For the rest of the afternoon, they spent it in the café talking about all the things that happened so far, much on how they try to deal with the stressful university work as the school semester passes. It is this time that Jeno gets to know more of Renjun as he talks and shares various things from his hobbies, to his likes and interests, his usual daily routine and how he was drag by Chenle to be in the recital, all the while claiming it is such a wonderful and worthy experience. </p><p> </p><p>“So…” Jaemin and Donghyuck trail off while looking at him with amused eyes. </p><p>“Whatever you, two, are thinking, it’s totally wrong.” Jeno states right away.</p><p>“Really? I’m perfectly sure we’re right though. Right, Jaem?” Donghyuck retorts and turns to Jaemin who hums in affirmation.</p><p>Jeno frowns at them.</p><p>“So… how are your dates going so far? Are you two officially together now? Since when?” Donghyuck pursues eagerly.</p><p>“We’re friends. Just friends.” Jeno answers with finality. He’s not planning to spend the whole day being interrogated with his so-called friends. What he has for the day is to be productive by finishing all of his work before deadlines hit him.</p><p>“Awww Jeno baby, that’s such a waste.” Jaemin exclaims in a dramatic tone, fake clutching his heart with a pained expression.</p><p>“Hey babe… now that the recital is happening next week, how about you make a move after the event?” Donghyuck suggests with a mischievous glint in his eyes.</p><p>“Oh! That’s a bright idea Hyuckie babe!” Jaemin agrees enthusiastically. </p><p>Jeno frowns deeper at them.</p><p>“Baby it will be the perfect opportunity for you to confess and snatch a boyfriend.” Donghyuck persuades more.</p><p>“You two, listen.” Jeno states, signalling them to come closer to him which they did.</p><p>“Call me baby or babe one more time, I swear I’ll end the two of you without an ounce of hesitation.” He threatens.</p><p>“Oh my! Hyuckie did you hear that? Jeno is ready to abandon us in favour of his new boyfriend.” Jaemin states with a pout.</p><p>“We’ll let our baby go, Jaem no matter how sad it is.” Hyuck responds, hugging Jaemin while fake sobbing.</p><p>Jeno shakes his head in disbelief that this is the kind of friends he has.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Jeno, think you can play the guitar?” Renjun asks, handing him the string instrument that has been sitting in a corner of the music room. He isn’t supposed to be watching today’s play practice but upon Donghyuck’s insistence by dragging him, he surrenders. Since the day he helped Renjun in the hallway, the only time they have been spending time together is when they see each other at the library and choose to sit and study together until they decide to go home by nightfall.</p><p>“Maybe?” Jeno answers hesitantly, while taking the guitar. For a while, he tunes it and then starts plucking the strings by heart, creating tunes out of nowhere that echoes through the wide space of the auditorium. </p><p>Renjun hums along, settling beside him because what Jeno plays is the melody Renjun played by the piano before.</p><p>“Hey! You two can make a perfect duo.” Chenle shouts from the back.</p><p>“Watch out. We’ll be the star for next year’s recital.” Renjun states proudly. </p><p>Jeno doesn't know how to respond so he just grins at Renjun.</p><p> </p><p>“You should consider our proposal Jeno.” Jaemin whispers at him. After weeks of being an audience all throughout the play practice, Jaemin volunteered to be part of the crew and helped out. </p><p>“Should I?” </p><p>“Of course, you should. One date wouldn’t hurt babe.”</p><p>Jeno throws a glare at Jaemin for the sickeningly annoying pet name. </p><p>“Just ask him out with all the courage you’ve got under your sleeves.” Jaemin continues, encouraging him. So Jeno spends the night pondering whether he should follow his friends’ suggestion as they have been pushing him to do it.</p><p><i>It wouldn’t be that bad, right?</i> Jeno questions himself in his mind.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>♬♩♪♩♬ ♬♩♪♩♬ ♬♩♪♩♬</p>
</div>The night sky is bleak and the air is warm on his skin, Jeno notices as he and Jaemin walk towards the auditorium, in hand are the bouquets that they bought on their way. Jaemin carries a sunflower bouquet that’s obviously for Donghyuck, a tradition that they have been giving to him at every recital and as their way of congratulating their friend. The other one at Jeno’s hold is a bouquet of daisies, light purple lilacs and tulips.<p>Daisies for the purity Renjun is emitting in every smile he flashes.<br/>
Light purple lilacs for Renjun being his first love.<br/>
Tulips for Jeno… hoping for a positive outcome before the night ends. </p><p>It’s the one that Jeno has been meaning to give to him after the recital despite how anxious and worried he is feeling.</p><p>They settle themselves in the front row, thanks to Hyuck. The recital starts with an introduction and then the play comes after. They watch as Chenle plays a mixture of some lonely and happy songs once in a while during the whole duration. The stage lights are very well used to give points in each scenario, mostly when the musical part appears. Soon enough, the recital comes to an end in a successful note, making every audience clap in satisfaction. Truly, the university recital is an event that every student looks forward yearly.</p><p>Right away, he and Jaemin strides towards the backstage and finds Donghyuck.</p><p>“Hyuckie!” Jaemin shouts excitedly, waving his free hand in big motion.</p><p>“Hey! This is mine, right?” Donghyuck immediately takes the sunflower bouquet. </p><p>“Yes.” Jeno and Jaemin choruses.</p><p>“Jeno, he’s in the storage room at the end of the hallway.” Donghyuck informs after noticing the bouquet he’s been clutching.</p><p>“Go, get your lover baby.” Jaemin says, half encouraging, half teasing, at same time giving him a push.</p><p> </p><p>True to Hyuck’s words, when Jeno arrives, the door is slightly open and he can hear some shuffling from inside. When he is about to knock, the door swings wider, revealing the pretty student he’s been looking for.</p><p>“Jeno?” Renjun questions, sporting a confused expression.</p><p>“Uhm… Ren… Renjun… hi.” Jeno stutters, eyes avoiding his gaze.</p><p>“What are you doing here? Do you need something?”</p><p>“You.”</p><p>“Huh? Me?”</p><p>“I mean…  You. I need you.”</p><p>“Al… Alright… How?”</p><p>“This is so awkward, Renjun.” Jeno states.</p><p>“Well, if you go straight to the point then we won’t be having this tension.” Renjun responds sarcastically.</p><p>“Okay. First, for you.” Jeno pushes the bouquet in front of him. Renjun accepts it without words and stares at him, waiting for the next thing that he’s to say.</p><p>“Congratulations for the successful recital run. You worked hard for it. The stage is really wonderful.” Jeno continues.</p><p>“Thank you. I really appreciate it. Everyone worked hard for this.” Renjun replies with a smile and it makes his heart skip a beat again without warning.</p><p>“What’s the second one?” Renjun urges him.</p><p>“Second… ah, no… lastly. It’s lastly…” Jeno pauses to take a breath – an attempt to calm his nerves and gather his thoughts. </p><p>“Lastly… Huang Renjun, would like to go on a date with me?” Jeno finally utters the question that has been ingrained in his for days.</p><p>For a few moments, Renjun just chuckles while Jeno tenses, waiting for his reply.</p><p>“Lee Jeno, would you like to be my boyfriend?” Renjun asks with a proud smile.</p><p>Jeno blinks… and blinks… and blinks again, trying to absorb what his crush just said. How come no one warned him of Renjun’s confidence.</p><p>“Ah… am I moving too fast?” Renjun teases him, eyes sparkling with playfulness.</p><p>“Renjun… yeah, I think… I think so.” Jeno agrees in a stuttering manner.</p><p>“Well, do you mind though?”</p><p>“No. I don’t mind. It doesn’t really matter.” Jeno shakes his head.</p><p>The next thing Jeno knows is that Renjun grabs him by the collar and plants a quick kiss on his lips. It’s too fast that all Jeno does is blink but it still manages to have an effect on him. He feels his heart drop in a second, his senses tingling because of the sudden action and that there seem to be butterflies in his stomach fluttering around.</p><p>“Take me out to many dates. One date, one kiss.” Renjun proposes.</p><p>“Let’s start now with a dinner date boyfriend.” Jeno replies. This time, with all the confidence he has, eyes crinkling in crescents and lips tug upwards in a grin.</p><p>Hand in hand, they leave the auditorium and have their first date.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>♬♩♪♩♬ ♬♩♪♩♬ ♬♩♪♩♬</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Let’s start step by step, with a heart fluttering feeling that can’t be expressed with words…</i>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Everyone, thank you! Hope you enjoyed this simple fic. ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>